Innocence Reviled
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED ... It's Sammy's 4th birthday and things go from bad to worse when Sammy and Dean discover just how evil clowns... Sequel coming soon titled Innocence Regained.
1. Happy Birthday Boy

**Innocence Reviled**

**Sequel to Innocence Defiled.**

**Disclaimer:** It's my sandbox and I can play with who I want too. Promise I don't make anything out of this dribble but satisfaction in knowing that someone out there is enjoying it. I will eventually return Dean and Sam, cross my heart and ummm...

**Wee!Chester Story**: Sam is 4 and Dean is 8

**Author's Note**: I wasn't going to start this sequel so soon, but it seems that I may have left a few readers wondering about what's gonna happen. So here goes...Oh by the way if you haven't read **Innocence Defiled **I suggest that you read that first and then come back and read on :-) Might make a little more sense that way.

S—D

**Chapter One Happy Birthday Boy  
**

'Daddy!' Sammy squealed into the phone, his little face lighting up when he heard his daddy's gruff sounding voice. 'Daddy where you?'

_'Sammy hey son, happy birthday.'_

'Where's you daddy? Why not here?'

_'Daddy's been held up a little while with work Sammy but I still wanted to wish my baby happy birthday.'_

'I's not a baby no more daddy, I's four years old.' Sammy said proudly, he sat next to the phone on one of Bobby's stools and twisted his finger in the phone cord.

_'I know little man; listen bud is your uncle Bobby there?'_

'Uhhuh.'

_'Can I speak to him?'_

'Why?'

_'Sammy! Sammy please baby I have to speak to uncle Bobby and I don't have much time.'_

'Kay daddy. Love you.' Sammy said softly as he handed the receiver to Bobby and slowly slid off the stool, with a slight limp he made his way out of the kitchen. Bobby waited until he was out of earshot and then put the phone to his ear.

'So John where are you?'

_'Don't start Bobby, just don't...'_

'We had a deal John.'

_'I know and I would be there if I could but...'_

'But what? The demon actually show his ugly face?'

_'Dammit Bobby you know why ... I'm not going to argue with you, I'm doing a hunt in North Carolina, there's people dying here.'_

'There's a little boy wanting to know why his daddy's not here for his birthday.'

_'Saving people's lives Bobby, Sammy will understand, dammit he won't even remember if I was there or not.'_

'Do you really think that? Do you have such a little opinion of yerself or yer boys?' Bobby wanted to reach through the phone and throttle the man, 'dammit John.'

_'I gotta go Bobby.'_

'At least speak to Dean first.' Bobby ground out and called for the eight year old, and wasn't even surprised when he saw Dean slink around the corner.

'Hi dad.'

_'Hey son, you doing okay?'_

'Yeah, we're good.'

_'You look after your brother won't you.'_

'Geeze dad ...'

_'I have to go Dean.'_

'Okay I guess.'

_'Dean?'_

'Nuthin' dad, we'll be okay.' Dean said, 'bye dad.' He hung the phone up but stayed where he was and stared at the floor.

'Dean you okay?' Bobby asked he took a seat in front of the boy and tried to get him to look up, 'we'll have to get Sammy's cake organised soon.'

'Uncle Bobby?' Dean scuffed the floor with the toe of his shoe, 'dad's on a hunt isn't he?'

'Yeah he is Dean, he would be here for Sammy if he could ya know that don'tcha?'

'Yeah guess so, uncle Bobby?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Dad's not mad with me is he?'

'Where's that coming from Dean?'

'He hasn't come back since ... since I had ta...'

'Ah Dean listen to me, yer daddy aint mad with ya, he's proud of yer, the way ya look after Sammy ... he's mad with himself a lot I think coz he knows he ... coz he knows he's got two boys waiting for him.' Bobby had to bite his tongue from saying what was on his mind, really on his mind. 'He'll get here as soon as he can.'

A loud scream and wailing silenced their discussion and after the briefest of hesitations, Dean and Bobby ran towards the front of the house, 'Sammy!' Dean yelled loudly as he ran in a berserker rush, 'Sammy!'

'Deanie.' Sammy yelled, 'Deanie!'

Dean skidded to a stop at the edge of the veranda with Bobby close behind him, at the bottom of the front steps Sammy lay with his bad leg hooked under him, his face scrunched up with pain and fear and fat teardrops ran down his red face.

'What happened Sammy?' Dean asked as he jumped the steps and landed next to Sam, 'you hurt?'

'My leg won't work pwoperly.' Sammy sobbed, 'it wobbly like jelly an' then it didna wanna work no more.'

'Sammy let me have a look; Dean can you hold Sammy against ya?' Bobby crouched down on the other side of Sammy and stared at the twisted little leg, finally free of the brace only a week ago.

'Okkies uncee Bobby.' Sammy sniffled and tried to look brave, 'I's a big boy now.'

Gently Bobby pushed the leg of Sammy's overalls up but grimaced when he came to trying to push the material over his knee, 'okay guys I think we should get Sammy inside coz I'm gonna have to take his overalls off to git a better look.'

'I's sowree uncee Bobbee.' Sammy started to whimper again, he looked up with big luminous green eyes, 'hurts.'

'I know kiddo.' Bobby said as he cradled the little boy in his arms, 'but don't be sorry it was an accident that's all.'

Dean ran ahead and opened the door for them and then hurried to the couch so he could nurse Sammy on his knee while Bobby checked out his leg. With innate tenderness, Bobby undid the buckles and let the overalls slide down and pool at Sammy's feet. He had to stifle a grin and soft chuckle when he saw Sammy's Thundercats undies inside out and his T-shirt back to front, the little guy tried to dress himself that morning, now he was a big boy of four. As carefully as he could Bobby picked Sammy up again and lowered him onto Dean's knee, he waited for the two boys to get settled and balanced and then he pulled a chair up in front of them and tried to straighten Sam's knee out a little more. 'Ow!' Sammy cried and tried to push Bobby's hands out of the way, 'hurts.'

'I know it does Sammy, I'm sorry.' Bobby said a frown forming on his face; the doctors were worried about Sam's leg not healing as fast as it should have been and now it had given way on him completely. 'I think we might have to get the doc to have a look at this.'

'No more 'ospt'ls.' Sammy cried and buried his face against Dean's chest, 'Sammee hurts.' In pain and overtired Sammy reverted to his baby chatter and sucked his thumb.

'Sorry little man, but hey what if we go see the Doc and then Dean and me take you out to Chucky Burger for a special birthday treat?'

'Cake an' ice cweam?' Sammy sniffed and his nose with his hand and sleeve.

'Cake and ice cream too.' Bobby heaved a sigh of relief as he stood up, 'I'm just gonna go ring em and find out if Doctor Tim is on duty and bring back some fresh clothes for Sammy.'

'Okkies uncle Bobby, we'll be okay.' Dean said and then he started to whisper funny little nothings in Sammy's ear, getting the toddler to laugh.

Doctor Tim Thing, took over the care of the boys after they arrived at Bobby's, after Dean's initial reaction to having a doctor with the name Thing, well after he almost calmed down both Sam and Dean decided that they liked Doctor Tim. In his early thirties, with short brown hair and round glasses, he looked more like a twelve year old than a doctor with his shorter stature but his personality made up for what he lacked in height and build. His corny jokes especially endeared him to Dean who still tried to think of something funny about Doc Thing.

After redressing Sammy in clean overalls and a light jacket, Bobby packed up what they needed and carried the now quiet toddler to the truck. 'Sammy you okay?'

'Yep I's okay.' Sammy tried to give Bobby a smile but it didn't quite make it when he moved his leg slightly sending pain shooting through his small frame.

'Sh hey it's okay Sammy Doc Tim will fix ya right up.' Bobby said and awkwardly embraced the little boy before climbing in behind the wheel. He glanced at the two boys next to him, Sammy in the middle in his car seat and Dean on the outer edge with his seat belt firmly fixed in place. The trip to the hospital was quiet except for the occasional sniffle from Sammy while he clung to Dean's hand and sucked his other thumb.

'Hey how's it goin' Doc Thingy?' Dean called out as he preceded Bobby and Sammy, 'you got ya thingy fixed yet?'

'Oh very funny Dean ... so what happened to the birthday boy?'

'I's four t'day.' Sammy mumbled, 'my leg broked.'

'I know a big boy now, so let's have a look shall we?' Tim helped Sammy out of his overalls and picked him up to sit on the bed, 'ah it's a big swollen ... whatcha do big guy?'

Sammy looked at Dean and started to put his thumb back in his mouth when he saw the slight frown on Bobby's face and put both hands on his lap. 'Sammy said that he stood up and his leg started to wobble like jelly and then he fell off the veranda and landed on the ground with his leg all twisty.' Dean announced in one long breath.

'Wow, that was a bit of a tumble huh big guy?'

'Yep.' Sammy whispered, 'felt funny.'

'Well I hate to tell ya but I think that we're gonna have to have an x-ray of Sam's knee to see what's going on, might have to get a scan as well but we'll see the x-rays first.' Tim looked up at Bobby, 'John not here?'

'Nah he's working in North Carolina and won't be here for a while yet.'

'Okay so you can sign for him?'

'Yep as usual.' Bobby gave the doctor a small smile and then turned his attention back to Sammy, 'how you doing there sport?'

'Hurts.' Sammy looked up at Bobby and then at Doctor Tim, 'Deanie?' He squealed when he couldn't see his brother.

'Geeze Sammy, I'm right here.' Dean griped but with a smile on his face, 'saw this fine looking lady sitting over there on her own-some and thought that I would give her some of the ol' Winchester charm.'

'How old are you Dean?' Tim laughed.

'Eight going on thirty-eight.' Bobby groused, 'stay put Romeo.'

'Dey wanna take pic'ts of me leg.' Sammy said turning his big soulful eyes on his brother, 'don' wanna Deanie.'

'Hey remember Chucky Cheese party after.' Dean grinned and winked at Sammy, 'might even be clowns there.'

'Oh.' Sammy said and thought hard, 'ice cweam?'

'Yeah buddy ice cream, so we gonna get this show on the road?' Tim said, 'Dean and Bobby do you want to go and get something to drink or eat while you wait?'

'I wan' Deanie.' Sammy screamed terrified of not having his brother with him. 'No go Deanie!'

'Ah hell, Sammy Deanie and me can't go in with ya.' Bobby tried to reason but the little boy got even more distraught.

'Okay how about Bobby and Dean come with us to the x-ray department and then they can stay in the booth while you have the x-rays taken. They can't stay with you but they'll be right there.'

'Deanie?'

'Right there and it'll be so cool, I can watch em take pictures of your bones.'

'Eww Deanie.' Sammy giggled and settled down again, Dean hopped up on the gurney with him and the two brothers clutched each others hands as they wheeled them through the halls of the hospital.

S—D

The heat in the back room of Chucky Cheese was stifling, not only the heat of the kitchen filtered through but also the body heat of kids crammed into a small eating area and an indoor playground.

'Freakin' damned makeup.' He grumbled as he applied the thick makeup to his face, the creamy mix felt slimy on his fingers, 'freakin' heat.' He wiped his hands and stared at himself in the mirror as memories of his latest chosen one and felt a stirring in his groin. Still not the two that escaped from him, but he knew where they were and it would only be a matter of time and then ... two chosen ones, perfect.

He pulled the curly red wig on and then finished his make up and finally added the red nose, a perfect disguise, totally anonymous and hey, everyone loves a clown.

S—D

Sammy pouted and glared at the doctor and his uncle Bobby, his little arms crossed over his chest.

'Sammy please just until your knee gets better.' Dean said as he tried to distract his brother, 'not so bad.'

'No.'

'Sammy.'

'No.

'Sammy ... it'll be cool the girls at day care will love it.'

'No.'

'Sammy ... come on little man we still have to go to Chucky Cheese but you gotta ...'

'No.'

'Sam Winchester do you want me to call you father?' Bobby finally threatened his patience finally worn out.

'kay.' Sam dropped his bottom lip and his tears started to fall as he watched them put the hated brace back on his leg after they straightened his knee. His leg felt like it was gone after Doc Tim put a needle in him.

'I'm right here Sammy.' Dean said, 'what kind of cake do ya want?'

'Choc ... oww.' Sammy cried out and tried to swipe the horrible hands away.

'Sorry Sammy.' Tim said with a frown on his face, the anaesthetic should still be working, 'nearly done sport.'

'Don' like you no more.' Sammy said, 'you said it no more hurts.'

'I know ... I know but hey look we're all done.' Tim said, 'so Chucky Cheese huh?'

'Yep we're gonna get Sammy a big cake with ice cream and lots of stuff.' Dean enthused with a cheeky grin at Bobby, 'an' then we're gonna go to the movies to see the Thundercats movie.'

'Yay Dundercats.' Sammy bounced happily his tears forgotten as quickly as they came.

'Movies too huh boy?' Bobby tried to glare at Dean but when he saw how happy Sammy was.

'Okay well I think Sam's good to go for now, as far as the films it was a bad twist with his knee and the brace is just a precaution. I've set up an appointment with the orthopaedic surgeon Mister West to assess his leg completely, to see whether he will need further surgery or not.'

'More surgery?'

'At the moment I'm not sure but I would still like the surgeon to assess him.' Tim said he spoke slowly and chose his words carefully.

'Ah Tim there's a ...'

'Don't worry bout cost, we're a teaching hospital and I'm sure that we can work out something,' Tim said with a small smile, 'let me worry bout that.'

TBC


	2. Claude The Clown

**Innocence Reviled**

**Sequel to Innocence Defiled.**

**Disclaimer:** It's my sandbox and I can play with who I want too. Promise I don't make anything out of this dribble but satisfaction in knowing that someone out there is enjoying it. I will eventually return Dean and Sam, cross my heart and ummm...

**Wee!Chester Story**: Sam is 4 and Dean is 8

Author's Note: And a bit of a disclaimer … Umm okay we don't have Chucky Cheese, (Chucky E Cheese) or anything really like that here in Australia so I am basically only going on what I have found on the net. I have taken some liberties however, I'm not sure if there would have been one around near Bobby's place in the late '80s and if they have/had live acts, like the clowns etc. So bear with me please, I have no intention in ridiculing the franchise, and have tried to keep it as close to what I can find out as possible. I am making no money whatsoever and have no intention on using Chucky Cheese in any other way than just as a setting in this story. I hope that I don't offend anyone if they are involved in the restaurant chain in any way.

S—D

**Chapter Two - Claude The Clown**

Sammy limped alongside Dean into the family restaurant with a permanent scowl on his face. The reason for the scowl glared up at him and he hated it, the brace. Even at such a young age he knew it was helping his bad leg but it was ugly, awkward and hurt him if he moved his leg the wrong way. How it was supposed to help him when it hurt so much was beyond him but he kept quiet, he knew it got his Uncle Bobby angry if he whined too much.

He glanced over at Dean and his scowl deepened, his big brother tried to do so much for him and yet he still couldn't make the brace stop hurting or make the doctors take it off his leg. 'Dumb brace!' Sammy grumbled, 'dumb birthday.'

'What's up Sammy?' Dean asked as he stopped and stared down at his baby brother, 'you feelin' good?'

'Yeah guess so.' Sammy mumbled as they stepped into the crowded restaurant and he gripped Dean's hand tightly suddenly feeling nervous around so many people, he felt his leg start to wobble and he clutched at his Uncle Bobby's hand as well, he needed the support of both his uncle and brother.

'Sammy?' Bobby looked down when he felt the small hand grips his tightly, 'what's the matter?'

'Nuffin,' Sammy blinked back tears and tried to smile up at his favourite uncle, 'just wobblin'.'

'How's about I give the birthday boy a special ride?' Bobby asked hoisting Sammy up onto his shoulder effectively protecting his brace from the bumping and pushing around them.

'Hey Uncle Bobby there's an empty booth.' Dean yelled as he pointed across the room, 'I'll go get it.'

'We're right behind ya.' Bobby said as he found himself wondering just why it was so busy, it was like there was an invasion of little kids, perhaps all possessed the way they were acting.

Gratefully, Bobby deposited Sammy onto the bench seat next to his brother who promptly shifted so that Sammy sat against the wall and away from all of the mayhem. 'So boys whatcha want?'

'Pizza with the lot,' Dean grinned widely, 'and cola.'

'Sammy?'

'Don' matta Uncee Bobby what Deanie's havin'.'

'You okay Sammy?'

'Yeppers just sleepy an' hungy,'

'Hungry.' Dean absently corrected his brother, 'hey Uncle Bobby can we get half an' half?'

'Yeah that sounds like a plan, want some salad too?'

'Eww gross rabbit food.' Dean wrinkled his nose and mimicked a rabbit as he tried to tickle Sammy.

'Yes pwease Uncee Bobby.' Sammy giggled, 'bunny's hungy too.'

'Okay pizza and salad it is, you boys stay put till I get back alright?'

'Yes Sir.' The brothers said in unison.

'Deanie,' Sammy asked as he glanced up at his brother, 'where's Daddy?'

'He had to work kiddo 'member?'

'Yeah guess so, Deanie?'

'Yeah dude?'

'Will Daddy be home when we get home?'

'Nope sorry Sammy but Dad's too far away to come home tonight.'

'Deanie?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Do ya think Daddy'll bring me a pwesent?'

'Probably.'

'Deanie?'

'Yes Sammy?'

'Whatcha think Daddy's got me?'

'Dunno Sammy, guess ya'll have ta wait til he gets back.'

'Oh okkies.' Sammy sighed and settled back against the seat just then the music started and a voice announced a special treat for the children there, 'A Chucky Cheese Circus.'

'Wow,' Sammy gasped and stared wide-eyed at the small stage, 'whatcha think they'll have?'

'Dunno Sammy.' Dean said happy that Sammy had another distraction so he wouldn't have to answer anymore questions about their dad. Bobby came back with their drinks and salads just as the lights dimmed a little and a spot light shone on the gaudy red curtains.

'Ladies and Gentleman, kids of all ages can you give a big Chucky Cheese welcome to Claude the Clown and an evening at the circus.' The announcer's voice screeched through the speakers, louder than even the crying little ones and jibes from the older children.

'Uncee Bobby? What's Claude the Clo…clown?' Sammy asked staring worriedly at the stage. 'He don' look nice.'

'Clowns make people laugh by doing silly things.' Bobby tried to explain as simply as possible while he silently plotted the tortures he could inflict on John Winchester the boys' absentee father.

Sammy pressed against Dean's side and watched the funny looking man do stupid things, he couldn't work out why the people were laughing coz he thought that the guy wasn't funny. Not like Deanie or Uncle Bobby or even Doctor Tim.

Dean giggled away at the clown's antics but kept a close eye on Sammy who seemed to be a little frightened if anything else. 'You alright Sammy?'

'Yeah I'm okkies.' Sammy tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace, 'don't think he's funny.'

'Yeah pretty corny huh?'

'You funny-er Deanie.'

'Yeah? Kewl!' Dean grinned and then rubbed his hands together when their pizza arrived, his eyes wide and gleaming with anticipation. 'Food!'

'You have a bottomless pit for a stomach Dean.' Bobby chuckled as he watched the older boy virtually inhale his first piece.

'Man that's good.' Dean gave Sammy a pizza-face grin. 'Have a piece Sammy.'

'Eww Deanie.' Sammy giggled as he picked the topping off his slice, one piece at a time.

'So I hear it's someone's birthday!' The clown declared as he moved closer to the booth occupied by Bobby and the boys. His eyes widened in shock as he realised just who the boys were and his smile widened with the realisation that they had come to him. Suddenly his crappy job wasn't so crappy anymore.

The children all shrieked, creating a cacophony of noise that threatened to deafen any adult. The clown with the gaudy heavy make up and ragged clothes tripped and gagged his way over to the booth and leered at the boys. 'So have we a Sammy sitting at this table?'

'Uhhuh.' Sammy whispered and pushed tightly against Dean's side, the clown looked big, ugly and very, very scary.

'Okay let me read your mind here … it's your fourth birthday.' Claude the clown announced waving his arms in an over-energetic way and nearly toppled into the booth.

'Eww dude B.O.!' Dean gasped pinching his nose tightly as the man hovered over them.

'So was I right? Is there a big four year old here?' Claude asked indicating the shaking little boy.

'Yeah, yeah now how bout you just move on.' Bobby snarled, he almost regretted registering Sammy's birthday but when he saw the ice cream birthday cake he couldn't resist. Claude frowned at the man, winked at the boys and then moved on calling for another birthday boy, 'He's gone now Sammy.' Bobby whispered watching the small boy tremble and clutch at his brother, 'how about we get some ice cream cake and then go play some games?' He asked as he waved to the waitress to bring over the special birthday cake over to them.

S—D

Claude slammed the door behind him and sighed happily, all thoughts of the first chosen one gone as he realised his two precious boys were there in the flesh. Of course, the old dude would have to go before he could have his boys; no one was going to stop him this time. It was destiny, the boys where meant to be his no matter what.

Humming 'pop goes the weasel.' Under his breath, he started to wipe the greasy stage make up off his face, and then change into his street clothes, he knew that this crappy job would pay off, he just didn't realise how big the pay off would be.

Sidling out of the rear door of Chucky Cheese, he lit a smoke up, inhaled deeply before he went to his beat up old pick up, and hunkered down to watch and wait for the boys and that man to come out. He ran down the list of things he needed to do as he waited, first he needed to find out where they were staying and going to school, second to make sure that he had enough supplies to feed his boys, and enough of his special cocktail to keep them pliable until they behaved and accepted him completely. Then he would have to get them some clothes, toys, and books; finally, he had to work out exactly where he was going to take them once he got them.

'Don't worry my beautiful boys it won't be long and we'll be together.' He said with a lascivious grin spreading across his face as he lit up another smoke and started to hum again.

S—D

Bobby noticed both boys starting to tire their enthusiasm for the games slightly waning, 'time to go home boys.'

'Aw Uncle Bobby!' Dean whined half-heartedly, he watched Sammy get sleepier and made his own mind up to make it look like he was getting tired too.

'Come on, Sammy want me to carry you?'

'Sammee tired Uncee Bobby.' Sammy yawned and slid his thumb in his mouth, 'Sammee 'leepy.'

'Here we go Sammy.' Bobby picked up the small boy and then took Dean's hand as they manoeuvred their way through the late crowd to the car park; Bobby stared around out of habit scoping the area before he strapped Sammy into the car seat.

'Get some sleep to we get home Sammy.'

Sammy yawned and blinked his eyes at the man in front of him, 'night-night daddy.' Sammy whispered leaving Bobby speechless; he glanced down at Dean but if the older boy had heard Sammy then he didn't make anything of it.

S—D

The battered pick up truck slowed down as it went passed the entrance to Singer Salvage Yard and then sped off into the darkness of the night; a cigarette butt flicked carelessly from the driver's side window, flared red and then faded into obscurity.

Bobby carried Sammy inside smiling as he noticed that the toddler barely stirred as he carried him upstairs, Dean close behind him yawned incessantly, as he got ready for bed and then slid into the big double bed next to his brother. 'Night uncle Bobby.' He grinned as he wrapped his arms around his Sammy and snuggled down to sleep.

'Night boys.' Bobby said his voice rough with exhaustion and excess emotions; downstairs he poured himself a stiff drink and sank down onto the big leather chair, he could still hear Sammy's sleepy voice call him daddy. Realistically he knew that Sammy was over-tired and more than a little confused after everything else that day.

'Dang it all John where are ya?' He muttered as he downed the drink and poured himself another one, he stared at the telephone as he finished his second drink, 'ah damn it all.' Picking the phone up he dialled John's number and impatiently waited for it to stop ringing, then as if on cue the answering service kicked in. after leaving a very terse message he hung up and poured one last drink before checking the salt lines and protections and then he made his way to bed. He paused at the boys' bedroom and stood in the doorway watching them sleep, he felt his heartbreak, the first time since his beloved wife had died, only now his heart broke because of two innocent little boys.

TBC

I know that this chapter was a little slow but wait and see what's gonna happen next - insert innocent smile - mmmwhahaha


	3. Happy Families?

**Innocence Reviled**

**Sequel to Innocence Defiled.**

**Disclaimer:** It's my sandbox and I can play with who I want too. Promise I don't make anything out of this dribble but satisfaction in knowing that someone out there is enjoying it. I will eventually return Dean and Sam, cross my heart and ummm...

**Wee!Chester Story**: Sam is 4 and Dean is 8

S—D

Chapter Three - Happy Families?

Sammy sat up and stared around the room with a confused look on his face, slowly he pushed the blankets back and stood up. He looked down at the sleeping Dean in the big bed and shrugged, he knew that Dean could be a heavy sleeper when he wanted to be. Slowly Sammy moved to the door, glanced back over his shoulder at Dean, a small sad smile on his lips as he slowly made his way out of the room.

He could hear uncle Bobby's snores coming from his room, ever so quietly he pushed the door open and watched his uncle sleep before he turned and once again continued his trek downstairs and outside. He made his way through the cluttered living room and into the kitchen, he stared around the room as though he was searching for something, but was unable to find it. With a heavy sigh escaping from his lips he went to the backdoor and tried to open it, though, uncle Bobby had locked it and the locks were too far for him to reach.

Tears slid from his eyes as he went back into the living room and made his way to the front door, he went to try it but gave up he knew deep down that it was locked too. Sliding down the door, he rested with his back against it and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

S—D

'Sammy?' Dean scrubbed at his eyes and stared around their bedroom sleepily, 'Sammy where are ya dude?' When he didn't get an answer, Dean jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, 'Sammy?' He yelled his panic rising as he found the door open and the bathroom empty. 'Sammy where are ya?'

'Dean? What's all the bellowing?' Bobby stumbled from his room, his head still filled with a whiskey haze.

'Sammy … he – he wasn't in … he wasn't in our room.' Dean finally managed to get out in one long breath.

'Calm down boy, he can't have gotten far.' Bobby grumbled, 'let's go and see if he's downstairs.'

'But, but he's got his brace and – and after last night.' Dean whined twisting his hands together as he followed his uncle Bobby downstairs, 'what if … I messed up I was supposed to look out for him…'

'Calm down … Sammy?' Suddenly Bobby was wide awake and free of any hangover as soon as he saw the tiny little figure slumped against the front door.

'Sammy?' Dean echoed him as they reached the toddler at the same time, 'ah Sammy what happened?'

'Sammy?' Bobby gently shook Sammy's shoulder and sat back waiting for the signs of waking, when that didn't happen he picked up the limp form and carried him into the living room, tenderly placing him on the couch. 'Sammy, it's time to wake up kiddo.'

'Daddy?' Sammy whimpered, 'Daddy home?'

Bobby and Dean shared a look before Dean took over trying to wake his baby brother, 'Sammy hey come on dude wakey-wakey.'

'Deanie?' Sammy whispered, 'daddy home now?'

'Nah not yet Sammy, it was just a dream.' Dean said sadly, looking away he didn't realise that Bobby had gone into the kitchen and left the boys alone, 'sorry Sammy.'

'I-I heard him.' Sammy said so quietly that Dean had to strain to hear him, 'daddy called me.'

'Ah Sammy I'm sorry it was just a dream.' Dean blinked hard trying to keep the tears at bay himself, 'he'll be back soon.'

'Boys … I ah got yer daddy on the telephone, Sammy do you want to go first?' Bobby interrupted their discussion waving the phone in front of them.

'Pwease.' Sammy nodded his head and shyly took it from Bobby, 'Daddy?'

_'Hey baby boy, how's daddy's little man?'_

'When you comin' home daddy?'

_'Not sure bud but it'll be soon.'_

'You missed me birfday.'

_'I know baby but I will have a present for you when I get back.'_

'Honest? Pwesent for me?'

_'Yep I sure have, listen Sammy daddy doesn't have much time can I say hello to_

_Dean?'_

'Okkies daddy, Sammee wuvs you.'

_'Daddy loves you too champ.'_

Tearfully Sammy handed the phone to Dean before sitting back against the cushions and waited for his brother and dad to finish talking.

'Hey dad.'

_'Hey dude, how's your brother doin?'_

'Okay I guess, we went to Chucky Cheese for his birthday last night but the clown there was creepy an' he scared him.'

_'Is he alright now?'_

'Yeah he is the Doc had to fix a brace back on his leg though dad, his knee got all weaked again.'

_'I know son, Bobby told me, I'll be finished in a few days and then I'll be back.'_

'That's great dad; did you remember a b'day for someone?'

_'Yes son, I actually remembered.'_ John huffed a small chuckle; his eldest could sound more like an adult than he did sometimes.

'Hurry home dad we miss ya.'

_'Miss you too son, can you put Bobby back on please.'_

'Sure, bye dad.' Dean reluctantly handed the phone back to Bobby and then squared his shoulders and put a playful mask over his face hiding his true warring emotions. 'Come on Sammy let's get ready for breakfast and then uncle Bobby might let us go play in the yard.'

'They're gone John.' Bobby sighed as he sat down with the phone for a minute, 'Sammy did some sleepwalking last night.'

_'He what?'_

'We found him this mornin' by the front door, he said that he heard ya, that you were here.'

_'Damn I'm sorry Bobby.'_ John's words silenced Bobby's next piece of news, ready to have a go at John's act of absentee fathering and Sammy calling him daddy; but when he heard the anguish and genuine remorse in four words, he kept quiet.

'We got in under control; he did have a bad reaction to that clown so I'm guessing that's what brought on the sleepwalkin'.'

_'I should be home in two days, three the most.'_ John sounded tired; more than tired he sounded bone weary. 'It's been a helluva hunt this time.'

'John?'

_'Nothin, sorry Bobby just tired.'_ John sighed, _'take care of my boys Bobby.'_

'Don't have to tell me, yer big jerk just git back here in one piece.'

_'I will, thanks again Bobby.'_ John said as he hung up.

S—D

'Here we go Sir, is there anything else?' The salesgirl said with an overly bright lilt to her voice, 'your boys will look gorgeous in their new clothes.'

'Yes, yes they will, they've been living with their mother for the last couple of years while I was in the army, now I'm back and am gonna have them stay with me for a while.'

'Oh wow, that's wonderful Sir.' The girl smiled, though she felt a little creeped-out, he looked way too old to be just getting out of the army let alone dad to two small boys.

'I'll just bag these for you.'

'Thanks, oh and could I get some pull-up nappies please? The little one still has accidents.' He smiled at the young woman, 'better throw some boys ones in too just to be on the safe side.'

'Anything else?'

'No, no that's it thanks.'

'There we go cash or credit?'

'Cash,' he pulled out his wallet and waited impatiently for her to add up his purchases.

'That's 134 even Sir.'

'Here's 150 keep the change.' He took the bags and hurried from the shop without looking back at her. The young sales girl shivered uncontrollably and picked up the phone to call down her manager, something didn't feel right about the man.

S—D

Sammy sat quietly nibbling at his Lucky Charms; every so often his hand went down to rub at his sore knee under the brace but remained quiet. Bobby watched the toddler for a while and then glanced over at Dean who also watched Sammy, 'so boys whatcha think we get cleaned up a bit and go outside for a while, too good a day to stay inside.'

'Sounds like a plan uncle Bobby.' Dean beamed and then prodded Sammy with his elbow, 'whatcha think Sammy?'

'Okay.' Sammy sighed and pushed his bowl away, 'thanks uncle Bobby.'

'No probs at all kiddo, come on the dishes can wait till later.' Bobby helped Sammy down from his seat, readjusted the brace and made sure that his sneakers were laced up nice and tight.

'So uncle Bobby which car are we gonna work on?' Dean enthused as he grabbed his jacket and started to push his arm through.

'Ah Dean the other way would be better.' Bobby chuckled at Dean's frustration with the jacket, eliciting a small laugh from Sammy too.  
Delighted with the response from his little brother, Dean upped his antics; he made sure that his jacket was not only on back to front but upside down as well. 'New fashion statement or what?'

'Or what is right boy.' Bobby laughed suddenly, he could feel the tension lift from the three of them there and then, and silently thanking Dean for his warped sense of humour and knack for making his baby brother feel better. Actually his knack for cheering everyone up. However, when he glanced down at Dean, and saw something in his face that should never be in one so young: pure and raw emotions. 'So we finally ready?' He asked gruffly, scratching at his ever-present two day growth.

'Yeppers Uncle Bobby.' Dean managed to get his jacket on right without too much effort, 'aren't we Sammy?'

'Uhhuh.' Sammy whispered and clutched Bobby's hand tightly, 'helps pwease?'

'You bet kiddo.' Bobby answered as they ventured outside into the crisp Spring morning air.

'So whatcha wanna do uncle Bobby?' Dean asked his eyes bright with excitement when he saw the classic car already and waiting to be worked on.

'So whatcha think Dean? This is a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS, needs some work doing to it, but I got it cheap at an auction.'

'She's beautiful uncle Bobby.' Dean sighed as he ran his hand over the hood, 'it's yours?'

'Yeah well, m'gonna fix her up and probably sell her, want to help me?'

'For real?'

'For real.'

'But what about Sammy?'

'Already thought about that.' Bobby grinned and pulled out a box of toys, colouring books and crayons. 'Nothin' fancy but it should keep him quiet.'

S—D

He readjusted the zoom on his camera and clicked away taking picture after picture of the two boys and that man. He particularly focused in on the smallest of the two boys, from his cute dimpled face and longish hair, to the brace on his leg, it will help keeping him quiet, the meds can be masked as pain meds.

Then he turned his camera to the other boy, eagerly working with the man on that car, his face alive with fascination and awe, although he did notice the way that the older one kept a close eye on Sammy, the baby, his baby.

He readjusted his jeans as they tightened around his crotch, swallowing deeply he forced himself to put the camera down and to pull away before someone started to ask questions or call the police on him for loitering.

Humming along with the song coming through the tinny-sounding speakers he drove to the farmhouse, he was so lucky to find it, the sale quick and quiet, he literally bought the farm up for a 'steal', far beneath the appropriate price, the previous owners were in debt to the bank and it was a quick sale.

After unpacking his purchases, he made himself some lunch and then set about fixing up the boys' bedroom. He had painted it blue with white trim, bought matching beds and furniture, perfect for his boys. Lovingly he hung the new clothes in the wardrobe, lined the shoes in neat rows below them and then he turned to the chest of drawers, giving each boy his own drawer. In the older ones the boxer-briefs and white singlets, the younger one, Sammy, had the pull-up nappies, boxers with dinosaurs on them and the same white singlets as his brothers'. The next drawer housed their t-shirts and other assorted clothing.

Then he went to get the last pieces of the scene, to make it perfect, two canvases one with a clown's face painted on it, bright, ugly and gaudy and hung it above Sammy's bed and then above the other he hung a painting of an airplane.

Satisfied with his work he went back to the kitchen, got a beer and sat down at the computer to download his pictures.

It was now only a matter of a day and his family will be complete.

S—D

John winced as Josh pulled the last stitch closed and took another slug of whiskey to ease the pain a little. 'Man Johnny it sure did a number on you.'

'Yeah, yeah you finished yet?'

'Geeze the model patient or what?' Josh quipped as he washed and dried his hands before applying the salve and bandages, 'yeah you'll live.'

'Thanks man, I mean it.' John said with a sheepish grin, 'I nearly bought it out there tonight.'

'Nice to see that ya admit it, ya not indestructible.'

'Well not quite!' John said as he lifted the bottle to his lips, 'okay tonight we salt and burn the bastard and then get home to the boys.'

'We should have done it earlier; I know you don't have to tell me.'

'Dude I didn't say a thing.'

'Right, it's just so easy to read you.' Josh grabbed the whiskey from his friend and held it up in a mock salute, 'here's to another dead monster.'

'Yep that's for sure.' John nodded his head, suddenly feeling very tired, 'dude whatcha do to me?'

'You need sleep Johnny, just a simple sleeping tablet to help ya rest.'

'Ah shit what … am allergic.' John wheezed as his chest started to tighten and feel like it was constricting him.

'What? No, no don't tell me you're allergic to the meds?'

John gasped and nodded his head frantically as his face and throat started to swell shut. Frantically Josh bundled John into the impala and sped to the hospital not bothering to wait for an ambulance; he kept glancing over and checking John's vital signs, they were starting to fade. 'Hang in there dude, hang in there for yer boys.'

TBC


	4. He got the boys

**Innocence Reviled**

**Sequel to Innocence Defiled.**

**Disclaimer:** It's my sandbox and I can play with who I want too. Promise I don't make anything out of this dribble but satisfaction in knowing that someone out there is enjoying it. I will eventually return Dean and Sam, cross my heart and ummm...

**Wee!Chester Story**: Sam is 4 and Dean is 8

**Author's Note**: I wasn't going to start this sequel so soon, but it seems that I may have left a few readers wondering about what's gonna happen. So here goes...

**Author's Note 2: There is no explicit child sexual abuse in this story**, although there is an intent nothing happens to either Dean or Sam. Child sexual abuse is totally abhorrent to me and I would never perpetuate or glorify it, so I just want to make it clear that although it is a pedophile who kidnaps them, he does not get to do anything to either boy.

S—D

Chapter Four

'Okay boys I got a customer coming here soon, he's looking for some spare parts can you two stay in here and play for me?' Bobby looked down at the two young Winchesters with a serious look on his face, he didn't know this guy and was a little more than suspicious when he insisted on coming as soon as he hung up the phone. 'I need you two to be very quiet for me, can ya do that?'

'Yeppers Uncle Bobby, we can be very quiet if you want.' Dean nodded solemnly when he saw the worried look on the man's face, 'we stay inside and play.'

'That's ma boy.' Bobby ruffled Dean's hair and smiled down at him, 'after I git rid of this dude how about we go and get take out for dinner?'

'Sounds like a plan Uncle Bobby.' Dean grinned, 'Sammy might need some ice cream too for dessert ya know just ta make sure that he's feelin' okay.'

'Oh he does, does he?'

'Uhhuh, coz we don't want him sad no more.'

'Nope we don't, do we?' Bobby laughed and then glanced up at the window when he heard the sound of a car coming down the driveway. 'Okay boys nice and quiet and I'll git rid of this guy.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean took Sammy's hand and led him to the back of the living room, where they had their blocks and books set up. Bobby took one last look at the boys before going out to meet the new customer.

'Dean I's scared.' Sammy whispered and moved closer to his brother, 'bad man comin.'

'Sammy, hey it's okkies Uncle Bobby's gonna be back in soon and then we're going to get dinner.'

'Bad man.' Sammy repeated shaking his head he slid his thumb into his mouth and pressed harder against Dean, not interested in playing with the blocks or anything

'Hey Sammy you feelin' okay?' Dean wrapped his arm around his baby brother and gave him a quick hug.

'Deanie?'

'Yeah lil dude?"

'Bad man hurts Uncee Bobby.' Sammy whimpered, 'hide Deanie.'

'Sammy what the?' Dean stared down at his little brother unsure of what to make of Sammy when he heard his uncle Bobby yelling, 'come on Sammy.' He grabbed his little brother and together they ran to the special hidey-hole that only their Uncle Bobby and the boys knew about.

'Boys, ah my beautiful boys.' A large man blocked the doorway just before they had a chance to get through to the hiding spot.

Terrified Dean pushed Sammy behind him and tried to back away from the menacing stranger. 'You leave us alone.' Dean tried to sound as confident as he possibly could and kept Sammy hidden behind him, 'where's Uncle Bobby?'

'He had to leave and said that you two should come with me.' The man said as he stepped closer to the terrified children.

'Nuhhuh Uncle Bobby wouldn't leave us,' Dean yelled, 'whatcha do with Uncle Bobby?'

'He's fine; I'm going to take the two of you to meet up with him in town.' The man said his smile widening as he took another step towards them.

'Nope Uncle Bobby already told us what we're doin' and you aint part of it.' Dean yelled as he pivoted and picking up his brother in one smooth movement before running as fast as he could towards the door.

'You little brat.' The man's smile disappeared as he lunged towards them; he managed to get a grip of Sammy's good leg and wrenched him back bringing Dean with him.

'Deanie.' Sammy screamed and tried to kick away from the strong hand, but as he fell backwards towards the man Sammy felt his bad leg jar against the wall and then the floor, sobbing in pain he let go of his brother and tried to scamper backwards.

'Sammy!' Dean yelled as he scrambled back onto his feet and launched himself at the man, aiming short hard blows to the man's face.

'You little shit.' The man grabbed Dean's shirt front and backhanded him across his face instantly silencing the little boy. 'Stop it both of you.'

Sammy took a heaving gulp and stared horrified at his brother hanging limply in the man's hand, his green eyes wide and dark with fear, became fixed on staring at Dean's pale face.

'Come here Sammy and your brother doesn't get hurt.' The man said as he held his hand out to the little boy.

'Hurts Deanie?' Sammy whispered and pressed himself harder against the wall, 'you hurts Deanie.'

'Come here now Sam.' The man ordered and swatted the little boy's behind, 'this is just a warning, do as I tell you and you won't get spanked.'

Sammy gulped and stared up at the man his little body shaking in fear but he let the man take his hand, he looked over at Dean who seemed so still, blood dripped from the tear on his lip. Sammy wanted his daddy.

'Time to go home boys, I got your room already for you.' The man said happily, as he carried Dean and led Sam out to his waiting car. Once he had Dean secured in a harness style seat-belt, he then manhandled a very traumatised Sammy into a booster seat, slipping a similar looking harness to Dean's over the toddler's head and fixed him in place. With a cold smile and humming softly to himself, he pulled two syringes out of a black leather carry-all bag. He leant over to Dean first, who was just starting to come around and jabbed him in the leg with one needle and then he turned back to Sammy. The little boy's high pitched screams echoed around the seemingly empty salvage yard and then the only sound heard was that of a car pulling out of the driveway with Bay City Rollers blasting from the car-stereo.

S—D

Josh held his head in his hands, rocked himself absorbed in self-recriminations, he never heard the doctor walk towards him, never heard when the white-coated man sat down next to him.

'Mister Smith?' The doctor said for the third time.

'Huh?' Josh looked up and saw the other man for the first time. 'Doctor?'

'You're John Smith's brother?'

'Yeah Josh how is my brother?'

'He's going to be fine, he was lucky that you got him here so quickly.' The doctor paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose, 'can you tell me what happened?'

'My brother had a hunting accident and was having trouble with his pain and anxiety, he's recently widowed and separated from his two boys for the first time. So I slipped him a sleeping tablet … I totally forgot about his allergies, I thought I was doing … Oh God I could have killed him.'

'An accident Mister Smith that's all, now I am admitting your brother for observation but baring any complications he should be right to go home in the morning.'

'Thanks Doc, can I go and see him?'

'Certainly I'll get a nurse to show you where to go.' The doctor stood up and smiled down at Josh, 'your brother is a strong man he'll be fine.'

'Thanks Doc I really appreciate it.' Josh tried to smile, 'ah is there anywhere I can make a phone call? I had better ring the boys' uncle and let them know we're gonna be late.'

'Just at the nurse's station.' Doctor Grist pointed over to the reception desk and then gave Josh a quick nod of the head and strode off. Josh slowly stood and with a heavy heart rang Bobby's number. After hearing it ring out Josh hung up and stood for a moment trying to think of where Bobby and the boys would be.

'Hope you're handling them okay Bobby for your sake.' Josh mumbled under his breath as he followed the nurse, 'coz I know my ass is grass.'

S—D

After pulling his car into the garage, the man pulled the door down before he went to unlock the door between garage and kitchen. Both of the boys were quiet and gave him a few minutes to prepare the house for them.

First he carried Sammy in and placed him on the bed against the far wall, wrapping soft Velcro restraints over the tiny wrists and then he removed the brace from Sammy's leg and swiftly changed his pants replacing them with a pull-up nappy. Satisfied with his handiwork he brushed a kiss onto Sammy's forehead and went to fetch Dean from the car, he carried the groggy boy carefully through the house making sure that he kept Dean's face pressed against his chest. When he got to the bedroom he laid Dean onto the other single bed and quickly fastened the restraints on Dean's wrists as well, the eight year old started to moan and tried to move, making him work even faster. He removed Dean's jeans and boxers, replacing them with a night-time boys' nappy and pyjama pants, finally he placed restraints around Dean's ankles and then covered him with a blanket.

'Daddy will be right back,' he smiled kissed Dean's forehead and left before the boy was fully aware.

He stood pressing against the door, a shiver of delight ran through him as he realised what he had managed to do. He had his boys, they were all his, now he could take his time and groom them. His family was finally complete.

S—D

Josh's truck crunched along the gravel as he finally drove into Singer's Salvage Yard, John rested fitfully in the passenger's seat, he still looked pale and puffy around his eyes but definitely looked better than when they had left the hospital during the night. John insisting on leaving during the wee hours of the morning, not wanting to hang around to see if his insurance card was alright or if the doctor wanted to keep him in any longer. Once they had the allergic reaction under control he insisted that he was fine, he just wanted to see his boys.

'House is still in dark.' Josh remarked as he carefully shook John's shoulder, he had been on the receiving end of John's fist when the big man was startled awake and he had no wish to have it happen again. 'Time to wake up John, we're here.'

'Huh? What?' John blinked and tried to focus on the face swimming in front of him, 'Josh?'

'Yeah that's me, and you're John and we're at Bobby's you want to see those boys of yours or what?' Josh grinned as he got out and hurried around to John's door.

'I got it.' John groused but Josh still hovered not wanting to have to haul the bigger man over his shoulder or anything.

'Bobby!' John yelled worried when there was no sign of life coming from the house, 'something's wrong Josh, Bobby's always up and about at the crack of dawn.'

'Yeah it's too quiet … John where's the dogs?' Josh pulled his gun out and left John leaning against the truck while he went to check around the yard, while Josh was gone John lurched towards the front of the house. His foot slipped on a wet patch with his frown deepening he ran his finger through the liquid and stared in horror at the red stain on his skin. 'Josh!' he bellowed before drawing his own gun, adrenaline surged through his system and he ignored the pain spiking through him as he followed the blood trail inside. 'Oh God Bobby!' He hissed, his own blood chilled as he took in the sight in front of him.

Bobby had somehow dragged himself inside, leaving a trail of blood in his wake, finally losing consciousness just before the phone table. John dropped his gun and hurried to his friend's side, with a trembling hand he reached down to check for a pulse.

'John?' Josh's breathless voice broke through John's fogged mind, 'is he?'

'Alive … just ... Josh the boys.' John turned to look at the younger man, 'please go and see if the boys …'

Bobby groaned and his shaking hand flailed while he tried to reach for the phone, 'Bobby, hey Bobby it's John, I'm right here.'

'J-John?' Bobby squinted up at the man hovering over him, 'he-he took them John, he took the boys.' The injured man managed to get out before unconsciousness claimed him again.

TBC


	5. Playing New Families

**Innocence Reviled**

**Sequel to Innocence Defiled.**

**Disclaimer:** It's my sandbox and I can play with who I want too. Promise I don't make anything out of this dribble but satisfaction in knowing that someone out there is enjoying it. I will eventually return Dean and Sam, cross my heart and ummm.......

**Wee!Chester Story**: Sam is 4 and Dean is 8

**Author's Note: There is no explicit child sexual abuse in this story**, although there is an intent nothing happens to either Dean or Sam. Child sexual abuse is totally abhorrent to me and I would never perpetuate or glorify it, so I just want to make it clear that although it is a paedophile who kidnaps them, he does not get to do anything to either boy.

S—D

Chapter Five

Sam opened his eyes and started to sob, he began with a whimper but quickly it morphed into an ear-splitting scream interspersed with large bell-shaped tears. He tried to sit up but when he couldn't move let alone get up his screams took on a whole new level of decibel breakage.

'Sammy?' Dean tried to call out to his distraught brother, he so wanted to go to him but the restraints held him tight against the bed. 'Hey Sammy, it's okay little dude I'm here.'

'C-C-Clowns!' Sammy screamed his little face reddened with the effort as he started to gasp for breaths.

'What is the racket in here?' the man burst into the room slamming the door behind him.

'You scared Sammy.' Dean yelled, 'he's scared clowns.'

'Shut up brat.' The man snarled at Sam, 'shut up now.'

'Leave him lone.' Dean yelled again but the man ignored him as he pulled his hand back and delivered a hard slap to the toddler's hip and thigh, 'don't you touch him freak.'

The man turned and glared at Dean, 'get him quiet and I won't punish you, but if you don't then both of you will be punished do I make myself clear!'

'You're not our dad! Our dad's gonna kick your ass.' Dean snapped as he struggled even harder against the restraints.

'I am your father there is no one else your birth father gave you to me. He doesn't want two whining, brats like the two of you hanging around him anymore.'

Dean's mouth fell open as he heard the mean words coming from the man and then he glared up at his tormentor with a cold hard glint in his eight year old eyes, 'you're nuthin but a mean old freak and my dad is gonna rip yer head off.'

The blow came without warning and Dean's head snapped back against the pillows, he laid there dazed and unable to focus on anyone or anything all he could hear was a loud buzzing in his ears.

'Deanie!' Sammy sobbed as he came out of his own stupor to see the mean man hit his big brother, 'don' hurt Deanie!'

'I have had it with the two of you, you don't deserve this nice room and things.' The man snapped as he undid Sam's restraints and roughly pulled the toddler from the bed.

'Deanie!' Sam screamed as the man cruelly twisted his wrist and dragged him from the room.

'Sammy?' Dean blinked and stared at the door, 'Sammy!'

Minutes later the man came back and stood over Dean's bed with his upper lip curled into a snarl, 'the two of you want to act like feral brats then you will be treated like ones, when you decide to be respectful and behave yourselves then you can come back into your nice room.'

'I want my brother, I want my dad.' Dean's face infused with red as his anger grew, 'I hate you!'

'I will soon change your mind boy.' The man's acrid breath stung Dean's tender skin as he leant in close to his face, 'I promise you, you will call me daddy.' He undid Dean's restraints, 'one thing though you fight me in anyway you will not see your baby brother … do you want him to be by himself in the dark with just a clown's mask for company?'

'N-no.' Dean shook his head and bit the inside of his mouth, 'n-no Sir.'

'Better.' The man smiled as he pulled the boy off the bed and dragged him out of the room, 'this is the best for both of you and the punishment will serve to remind you of who you are now, David.'

'Wha?' Dean blinked and stopped walking as he stared up at the man, 'my name is Dean.'

'It is David from today forward, you will be called David and if you don't answer to your new name your brother will be punished.'

'Leave Sammy lone.'

'He is not Sammy, Sam or Samuel from now on he will answer to Sean.' The man pulled on Dean's hand once again, 'it is your responsibility to teach him his new name and to make sure that he understands what will happen if he makes a mistake.'

'No freakin' way.' Dean tried to prise his fingers from the man's grip but all he got for his effort was a tighter squeeze until he felt one of his fingers pop, 'Argh.'

'Get moving David.'

'Get bent.' The words slipped out before Dean could stop them, horrified he stared up at the man's face,'s-sorry S-Sir.'

'Too late David.' He smiled as he twisted two more of Dean's fingers until the knuckles popped.

'N-no p-please Sir, I-I won't do it again.' Dean said hanging his head.

'What is your new name?'

'De-D-David … Sir.' Dean muttered hoping that his compliance would make the man happy and that he would leave Sammy alone.

'What is your brother's name?'

'Sa-Sean … Sir.'

'And who am I?'

Dean felt hot, sick and dizzy but he would play the game until his real dad came to rescue them, 'Daddy.'

'Good boy David.' The man placed a dry kiss on Dean's head and led him to a doorway hidden under the stairs. 'Now go and keep Sean company I think that the clown's mask might have lost its charm by now.'

Dean stood on the top of the short stair case and listened carefully, he held his injured fingers hard against his chest, 'Sammy?' he called out softly not wanting to scare the toddler. 'Sammy it's me.'

'De-De?'

Dean ran down the steps and tripped on the last one he fell hard on his hands and knees as pain spiked along his dislocated fingers, stifling a cry he swallowed deeply and slowly crawled over to where Sammy was huddled in the far corner. Hanging directly above and in front of the small boy was a grotesque clown's mask; trapped in the corner Sammy could not look anywhere else except the floor, every time he looked up he saw that hated creature.

'Sh Sammy it's me, it gonna be kay now.' Dean sat as close to Sammy as possible and pulled his little brother into a tight embrace, 'I gotcha now.'

'S-Scared De.' Sammy whimpered, 'hurts.'

'I know Sammy I know but I gotta tell ya sumfin.' Dean took a deep breath and put his uninjured fingers under Sammy's chin, 'listen bro we haveta play a game otherwise that ol' meanie is gonna hurt us.'

'G-game?' Sam stared at Dean's fingers, 'De's fingee hurt?'

'I'll be okkies Sammy, now till daddy finds us we're gonna have to pretend that our names are different, my name is gonna be David and your name's gonna be Sean.'

'Don' likes S-Sean.' Sammy pouted, 'Don't like Da-Da-Daveed.'

'Davey will do okkies Sammy?' Dean tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace on his young face, 'when it's just you an' me then we can use our own names but when the big meanie is around then we's gotta use the others,' Dean frowned then he didn't want to tell Sam the next bit, 'we haveta do one more thing.'

'Not daddy.' Sam said firmly with his pout deepening, 'not my daddy.'

'I know Sammy he's not our daddy and our real daddy is gonna find us but we's gotta play his game fer now, so's he don' hurt us.'

'Hurts Deanie?'

'We'll be okkies Sammy we just gotta be good at playin' his game.'

'Don' likes his game.'

'Me too, Sammy, me too.'

S—D

Bobby groaned and tried to open his eyes, they felt like they had been glued together with superglue. 'Nnngah.' He grumbled and tried once again to open them.

'Bobby come on dude wake up.' John begged his friend once again his patience nearly done, 'Singer front and centre!'

'What?' Bobby demanded finally opening his eyes, 'what the f…?'

'What happened here Bobby? Where's my boys?' John asked him his tone harsh and filled with menace.

'The boys? Ah no.' Bobby screwed his eyes shut as the pain speared through his head, 'he got me.'

'Who? Who got you?'

The colour drained from Bobby's face as he stared up at the distraught father, 'the third guy, I'm sure it's him, an' I'm pretty sure that …' Bobby swallowed against the rising bile he had to keep an even keel, his eyes started to water as he pushed himself off the couch and staggered away from John and Josh.

'Bobby?'

'Gonna heave.' He managed to get out as he started to retch violently he just made it into the downstairs bathroom before pain-filled moans echoed through the silent house.

'John sit down before you fall down.' Josh said as he watched his friend start to wane in front of him, 'I'll make some coffee, sit.' He watched John finally drop into the armchair before he went to check on Bobby and then headed to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later the three hunters all nursed their 'doctored' coffees, with more whiskey than anything else. 'I tell ya John he totally got the jump on me and I still can't workout how he managed it.' Bobby took a long sip of his coffee before he could continue, 'I remember him sayin' that he wasn't gonna get denied again, that the boys were destined to be his. I can't swear by it but I'm sure that it's the same creep who was the clown at Chucky Cheese.'

'Clown what clown?' John frowned who was this pervert who got his boys?

'When Dean and me took Sammy to Chucky Cheese for his birthday…'

'Ah I missed his birthday.' John whispered, 'sorry Bobby.'

'They had this circus theme night, and this sleazy guy dressed up in a clown's outfit he had the worst BO imaginable. He scared Sammy so badly, I got rid of him but he must've I dunno followed us home.'

'So we go to Chucky Cheese first?' Josh said, 'shame we can't do anything tonight.'

'Dean and Sammy … must be so scared.' John muttered his thoughts filled with self-recriminations and guilt. 'My boys … Mary's babies.'

'We'll get em back John I promise ya.' Bobby said suddenly feeling very sober.

'What if it's too late?' John glanced at his two friends with tears shining in his eyes, 'what if it's too late?'

S—D

Josh strode out of the Chucky Cheese family restaurant pulling at his tie in disgust, he had a name and address but he felt so creeped out as he checked the man's dressing room.

He met John and Bobby at the last stop in their search, he easily tracked them down when he heard John's booming voice rise with each syllable.

'Are you sure that this is the same man?' Bobby quizzed the young woman at the counter.

'Yes Sir I'm positive he smelt so bad, but he said that he had just left the army but looked so old.'

'Can you tell us anything else Miss? Please he took my sons.' John turned on the perfect kicked puppy look, 'I need to find them.'

'I rang my manager after he left there was something so hinkey about the guy, he said that his boys were coming to live with him, he even bought pull ups for a toddler and boy's night-time nappies for the older one, I thought it was strange so I reported him to the boss.'

'Did he pay by credit or cash?'

'Cash, sorry but he did … he bought two single beds and had them delivered I think that his address should still be on record with the office.'

'Thanks miss, you've been a great help.' Bobby gave her a curt smile as he led a shell-shocked John towards the office doors.

'I hope you find your boys Sir, I really do.' She called out after them.

'Josh did ya git anything?' Bobby looked up at the younger hunter.

'Aside from a bad case of the heeby-jeebies? Yeah his name is Claude Atkins, he started working at the restaurant a week before you took the boys Bobby. Guys you should have seen his dressing room, it'd turn ya stomach.'

'Well that girl on the register confirmed he was here buying up big, they should have his address on file for a delivery of two beds.' Bobby nodded as he glanced over at John, 'ya doin' okay Winchester?'

'Huh? Yeah I guess, it's just … a man took them Bobby, Josh, no demon, no monster just a freaking man. Monsters I get … people are just plain crazy.' He shook his head and felt his cold rage suddenly start to boil.

'We're gonna git em back Johnny.' Josh said his own guilt starting to pile up, 'I promise we'll git em back and you can take on Claude the freaking clown.'

'Okay I'll go and git the address, Josh, John you two git the car and be ready to head off.'

'Bobby…' John looked at his friends, 'Josh I just want to…'

'Don't say it John wait to we have those boys of yers back.' Bobby said before he disappeared behind the office doors.

'Same for me Johnny,' Josh grinned and slapped John's shoulder lightly, 'come on dude let's get that car before the old man beats us.'

As the two men walked out to the car park John stopped and stared at Josh with a thoughtful look on his face, 'dude I just thought of something.'

'What?' Josh stopped moving and waited for John to finish his thought.

'If that girl told her boss about the creep, and there's suspicious stuff in his dressing room … then why aren't the police hassling us? I mean you'd think that they would have been informed by now that there's paedophile hanging around.'

'Now ya mention it…'

'I don't have a good feeling bout this Josh, I know this is where Bobby lives but…'

'We'll go and git the car, and on the way to the creep's house we can ask Bobby what he thinks.'

'This is way too pat for me Josh it just feels like we're getting everything handed to us.'

'Which means that either we're getting set up or that they're setting us up to catch someone they couldn't or wouldn't?' Josh finished the thought and then the two hunters of the supernatural hurried to their car, only this time they were hunting a human.

TBC


	6. What Goes Around Comes Back to Haunt

**Innocence Reviled**

**Sequel to Innocence Defiled.**

**Disclaimer:** It's my sandbox and I can play with who I want too. Promise I don't make anything out of this dribble but satisfaction in knowing that someone out there is enjoying it. I will eventually return Dean and Sam, cross my heart and ummm.......

**Wee!Chester Story**: Sam is 4 and Dean is 8

**Author's Note: There is no explicit child sexual abuse in this story**, although there is an intent nothing happens to either Dean or Sam. Child sexual abuse is totally abhorrent to me and I would never perpetuate or glorify it, so I just want to make it clear that although it is a pedophile who kidnaps them, he does not get to do anything to either boy.

S—D

Chapter Six

The sound of breaking wood filled the night air, cursing and muffled threats soon followed. Heavy booted footfalls thundered down the hallways and staircases but the search proved fruitless. The house was empty.

John moved as though he was infected with slow motion sickness and that he was going to be sucked down into a pit of utter despair. The last door along the dark hall was still closed, with a thudding heart and heaving chest he reached out and opened it, flicking the light on before he stepped inside.

A raw primal scream erupted from John Winchester as he sank to his knees and stared around in shock. He felt so sick and creeped out but he couldn't stop staring at the contents of the room.

'Johnny what is it?' Bobby huffed out as he ran down the hall and skidded to a stop at the doorway, 'holy crap.' He uttered as he stared in the room.

'What is it Bobby? Tell me ya'll didn't find …' Josh's voice faded as he joined the other two and saw what the fuss was about. The three hardened supernatural hunters all had tears in the eyes and hard lumps in their throats as they took in their surroundings. The two beds both with soft restraints, the horrific clown picture hanging above one, the scattered pieces of clothing lying on the chest of drawers, beds and floor, then in unison they all stared down at the discarded syringes on the floor as well as a small leg brace, a toddler's pull-up nappy and a night-time nappy for boys.

'The bastard.' Bobby gasped finally finding his voice, 'we missed em.'

'How?' Josh fumed, 'someone must've tipped em off.'

As the two hunters started to vent neither of them realised that John hadn't uttered a sound or even moved from his original position in his knees in the middle of the bedroom floor.

'I reckon it'll be someone from that Chucky Cheese.' Josh declared, 'after all he had that freaking photo show on his dressing room walls.'

'Could've been the manager at the department store,' Bobby added, 'or even the cops themselves.'

A soft pain-filled whimper silenced them and they turned to look down at the broken man on the floor in front of him. 'Dean? Sam?'

'Come on John we've gotta get outta here.' Josh bent down to help the grief-stricken father off the floor, 'we gonna find em John.'

'They're gone Josh, my boys are gone.' John blinked up at his friends, 'what am I gonna do now?'

'Do what we do best Winchester,' Bobby said gruffly, 'hunt the bastard down.'

'He left Sammy's brace behind.' John said as he picked up the small therapeutic device and stared at it without really seeing it.

'Front and centre Winchester, we got recon to do.' Bobby barked the order and gripping John's arm tightly yanked the big man to his feet. 'Pull it together John boy your two boys need ya to find them.'

S—D

Two hours earlier:

The shrill ringing of the phone made Claude jump startled, he hurried to pick it up knowing that only one person would be ringing him.

'This had better be important.' He snarled.

'_Got news for ya.'_

'So what is it? I'm a busy man I don't have time for a lot of nonsense.'

_'Yeah well ya'll better make time, the brats yer got yerself, well there's three men looking for them and you. Bad news Claude, get outta dodge one of em is their daddy and he is one man you don't wanna mess with.'_

'Yeah right, they're that scary I was able to take David and Sean right out from under their noses.' Claude said a lecherous smile played on his lips.

'_Well I told yer and ya had better make it worth my while, I can always make a call …'_

'You do not threaten me, you dirty little man,' Claude said his voice low and cold, 'I know your son, maybe it's time for my boys to have an older brother.'

'_Shit Claude no need to get nasty, ya know I've always got yer back.'_

'Remember that, I know where you got your son too.' Claude threatened as he hung the phone up. He chewed his lower lip as he paced the hallway he could hear the boys in their bedroom, their punishment over for now he was allowing them playtime while locked in their room. 'Guess we have to go on a road trip boys.' He muttered as he made his mind up.

'Sammy you okay?' Dean whispered when he saw Sam wince and wriggle around trying to get comfortable.

'Sumfin wrong wif my bad leg.' Sammy whimpered, 'feels funny.'

Dean looked closely at the brace and felt his temper start to rise again, Claude had put Sam's brace on his leg alright but did it that tightly that it was pinching and bruising the tender flesh. 'I'm gonna take it off for a while okkies Sammy?'

'T'anks Deanie.' Sam sniffled and managed a small smile, the instant relief palpable on his face.

'So what do we have here?' Claude smirked when he saw the boys' reactions to his voice, 'we're gonna go for a ride.'

'How come da…Sir.' Dean instinctively moved in front of Sammy.

'Nice day and feel like it, I want you to take Sean to the bathroom, make sure that he goes and then put his pull up on him.' Claude watched as Dean helped his brother up and started to lead him to the bathroom, 'oh and David I want you to put yours on too.'

'Sir?' Dean stopped and span around to stare at him, 'why?'

'Did I hear you disrespect me David Atkins?' Claude growled and moved menacingly towards Dean.

'No-no Sir, I wouldn't do that … Dad.' Dean dropped his gaze to the floor and bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from saying anything else.

'Very good, well what are you waiting for?' Claude nodded towards the bathroom he watched them disappear behind the door before he turned to their room, as quickly as he could he shoved clothes for them into a duffle bag, including plenty of nappies for both of them. He tossed the clothing around haphazardly without too much care for what he took; he could always get them more. He glanced down at the brace and kicked it aside, easier if the little one wasn't able to run far. Easier to control his boy.

'We're ready Dad.' Dean said his voice barely above a whisper, Claude turned and quickly inspected beneath their clothes to make sure that his orders were followed.

'Very good boys, alright sit on Sean's bed for me.' He put the duffle by the door and picked up a small black pouch.

Dean swallowed deeply and pulled Sammy closer to his side, he tried to ignore the pain shooting along his arm from his dislocated fingers and tried to keep his game face on. 'D-Dad?'

'Just got some medicine for you boys.' Claude said as he prepped the first syringe and then picked up the other one.

'But, but we aint sick Sir.'

'Don't you question me David you hear.'

'Y-yes Sir.' Dean stammered though he didn't see Claude's hand before it connected with his face, it happened to fast for him to dodge it. The slap snapped his head back, wrenching his neck, stunned Dean lifted his uninjured hand to the blossoming bruise, 'what's wrong Sir?'

'You do not question anything do you understand me?' Claude said as he plunged the needle into Dean's thin arm.

'Y-yes Sir,' Dean whimpered wanting to pull away from the sweaty grip, 'I will be good I promise.'

'Good, now Sean are you going to be a good boy for daddy?' He leered at the toddler, who stared up at him with wide eyes and a shell-shocked expression on his face, Sammy nodded silently and pressed against Dean even more as he felt Claude's hand grip his arm, this time he twisted the frail little wrist until there was an audible pop and Sam screamed.

'What did you do to him?' Dean jumped up off the bed and launched himself at the man. 'You leave Sammy lone.'

'That is enough, David now I want the two of you to sit there and do not move while I pack the car, when I come back you will be ready to leave.' Claude said as he turned to leave easily depositing Dean back on the bed. But, before he left he came back to the boys leant over them, he cupped their faces in his hands and then brushed a kiss on both of their foreheads. 'You're my boys, David and Sean and one day you will understand why I have to punish you, teach you to respect me. My beautiful, beautiful boys no one is going to take you away from me ever.'

Dean and Sam blinked owlishly up at him; they felt so strange and sick again as the drug started to take effect on them. Claude grinned, stroked their cheeks again and watched as the drugs worked their magic and made the boys pliable and easier to manage.

After loading their bags into the car, Claude hurried back into the house; they had already wasted too much time. By the time, he went back for the boys they were slumped against each other barely conscious. Easily he picked them up and carried them to the car, he laid them side by side on the backseat, quickly bound their feet and hands together with thick tape before gagging both of them, and then he covered them with a blanket hiding them completely from view.

He did one last sweep of the house and then ran to the car, pressing his foot down on the accelerator he sped away from his house determined to return once he has dealt with the problematic hunters.

S—D

Present time:

Josh left Bobby to deal with John and wandered outside, he needed to do something rather than just stand around in that house of creepsville.

He crouched down on the driveway and inspected the tyre tracks, a small smile played on his face as he took notice of the unique tread. He stared down the dirt road and his grin started to get bigger until he had a full on smile, the first one in days.

'Guys get out here.' He bellowed, 'got something.'

Bobby and John came hurrying out of the farmhouse; the older man supporting the younger bigger man though he made it look effortless. 'What is it Josh?' Bobby called, 'what's gotcha so danged fired up?'

'The tyre tread, look at it.' Josh pointed at the tracks in the dirt. 'Very distinctive don't ya think.'

'Yeah I guess.' Bobby mused, John just blinked and tried to focus on what they were talking about, what did tyre treads have with his sons?

'They're easy to track, ' Josh said, 'down the track for a while anyway.'

'Me and John will get the car, so kiddo you get the walking duty.' Bobby grinned as he steered John towards the impala.

'Thanks Old Man.' Josh grinned and then took off jogging along the road next to the tracks.

Twenty minutes later Josh stood in the middle of cross roads, one led towards Bobby's salvage yard, another to the township which left the road he came and the one that led towards the plains. The tracks had just disappeared from sight in the middle of the junction.

The impala rumbled to a stop beside him, with Bobby behind the wheel and John slumped against the passenger door. 'What's happening Josh?' Bobby got out and stood next to his friend.

'Well the tracks stop here, dead centre.'

'Okay freaky.'

'Yeah so either he went to town, back to your place, somehow got passed us or he took that road to the plains.'

'Town's out not with the boys in tow, no one passed us so that leaves two options.'

'Do ya really think that he would go to your place?' Josh asked in shock.

'Dunno but I wouldn't put anything past the slimy bastard.'

'So what do we do?' John's deep voice sliced through the conversation, turning in shock Bobby and Josh stared at the other man. 'What are ya staring at?'

'John you sure you're okay?'

'Damn it Bobby, don't get all Mama Bear on me, I'm fine, I just want my sons back.'

'Well we got one car, three possible routes and three men, what do ya think ya eedjit?'

'Back to the yard, you two yahoos get your trucks and we go kick some pervert ass.' John said with a feral grin, 'as long as I do most of the ass kicking.'

'So what we doing standing around here for?' Bobby grinned and tossed the impala's keys to John, 'Home James and don't spare the horses.'

'Oh very funny Singer.' John's deep voice rumbled with soft laughter as they climbed back into the impala. The car roared away under the loving command of one John Winchester.

S—D

Claude laughed out loud as he sped down the road, the open plains spreading out before him like a set from a western movie. His precious cargo safely ensconced under the blanket, he left the redneck fools eating his dust; he had won.

Suddenly the steering wheel jerked under his hands and the car swerved dangerously as he tried to force it back under control.

The car seemingly took on a life of its own as it sped down the road, the dust kicked up in clouds behind the vehicle as it shuddered and groaned, the driver desperately tried to keep it on the road when it clipped the edge and flipped. The heavy vehicle rolling as gravity took control where the driver had failed.

Dust settled over the unnatural mound on the plains, the air silent around it, no birds, no animals, nothing but an eerie silence.

A soft whimper came from beneath the blanket, the wriggling followed and then true movement. Two pairs of green eyes poked out from beneath it, Dean blinked and looked down at his brother, giving him a quick visual examination before he tried to rub off the tape gagging him. A small pair of hands came up and timidly pulled at the edge, Dean managed to catch Sam's gaze and gave him a short nod. Holding his breath Sam gave a hard pull and the tape finally gave eliciting a yelp from Dean.

'Thanks dude.' Dean rasped out, 'now this is gonna hurt you ready tiger?'

Sammy nodded and screwed his eyes shut as he waited for Dean to yank away his gag.

'T'anks Deanie.' He said as he blinked away his tears. 'Wha' ppend?'

'Dunno but I think the old meanie is out cold.' Dean said as he started to struggle with the tape around his wrists. Using his teeth, he finally got an edge and with Sammy's help he managed to free his hands. With a grin he pulled his baby brother into a big hug he didn't even feel the pain coursing through him, he was that happy to hold his baby again. 'Let's get outta here Sammy.' He worked on the tape around his ankles and then started on the tapes on Sam's limbs.

'Deanie, my leg feels funny.' Sam said softly his small face tight with pain and confusion. 'don' wanna work no more.'

'It's okay Sammy it's prob'ly coz of the strange medicine meanie gave us.' Dean tried to think of ways to comfort his brother as they scrambled out of the upturned car, once he had Sammy safe outside Dean climbed back in to check things.

'What do you think you're doing David?' Claude snarled as he slowly regained consciousness, only to find himself trapped against the steering wheel. 'Help your father to get out.'

'You're not my father.' Dean yelled as he scrambled away from his captor, 'you hurt me and Sammy, not our daddy.'

'I am your father David Atkins…'

'My name is Dean Winchester you sicko.' Dean yelled proudly managing to duck from the wild swipe, 'my brother is Sammy Winchester and our Daddy is gonna kick your ass.'

'Put it this way David, if you do not behave and help me out of here, then I will make sure that your daddy never gets you back.' Claude pulled out the handgun and pointed it at the eight year old, the shaking in his arm made it harder to aim but he managed.

Sammy pulled himself up on his good leg and tried to see Deanie, he could hear his brother and the mean man arguing and it scared him.

'Try it Mister Meanie.' Dean goaded the man to keep the focus on him when he saw Sammy trying to peer in. 'Come on Stinky try and get me.'

'You brat.' Claude hissed, making the decision that the older boy had to go, without his influence; he could have his baby boy instead. As he aimed to shoot, he felt a sharp pain as a rock bounced off his head. 'What the?'

Just then Dean lunged at Claude and tried to wrestle the gun from his hand, the small boy trembling violently as he started to relive another nightmare not so long ago.

The short sharp sound of the gun fire echoed around the desert plains.

'Deanie!' Sammy screamed in horror, his four year old mind unable to assimilate everything that was happening started to shut down. Sobbing silently he sat down and stared at the car, his normally bright and expressive blue-green eyes now dull and devoid of any emotion he slid his thumb into his mouth and started to rock.

Dean lifted his head up and stared around the blood-soaked interior of the wrecked car; his head hurt so bad but he couldn't quite remember why. He started to climb over the seat when he saw the body of a man slumped over the steering wheel, the eyes open and fixed stared unseeingly at the eight year old, it had a large hole where half of the neck used to be.

Gagging Dean scrambled as quickly as he could from the car and vomited the meagre contents of his stomach. Weakly he crawled on his hands and knees towards his baby brother and wrapped himself around Sammy.

Neither child said a word, they both cried in silence, both sucked their thumbs and both seemed catatonic. Too traumatised to move.

S—D

John thumped the steering wheel and cursed Bobby and Josh, he was sure that they had sent him down this particular road to get him out of the real hunt. He grabbed the large mobile phone, shook his head with Bobby and his new-fangled technology and hit the dial button for Bobby.

'You two found anything?' He grumbled without waiting for Bobby to say hello.

'_Sorry Johnny, Josh is coming to meet me and we'll join you.'_

'Hey hang on I think I see something.'

'_Damn it John wait for us.'_

'I'll call ya back in a minute.' John eased the impala off the road and got out with his gun drawn. He moved cautiously as he rounded the wrecked vehicle and aimed his weapon ready to fire. 'Ah shit.'

He dropped the gun and ran to the small bodies curled around each other lying next to the car. 'Dean? Sammy?' He called out hoarsely. 'Boys?' John dropped to his knees and held his breath before he reached out to check the two boys' pulses. 'Thank you God.' He breathed feeling the strong beats.

Ten minutes later two trucks screeched to a halt, the gun totting drivers jumping out armed and ready for whatever they found. Josh checked the wreck and found the body of Claude Atkins in the front of the car. Bobby moved around to the other side and dropped his gun immediately when he saw a sight that would stay with him forever.

John sat in the dirt cradling two catatonic little boys in his arms, the big man had tears rolling down his face as he hugged and kissed each of his children. Although, neither child showed any recognition towards their father or any awareness at all. 'Damn it all to hell.' Bobby cursed as he shifted his baseball cap back a little and then pulled it down over his own suspiciously bright and wet eyes.

S—D

Two Weeks Later: John walked out of the children's ward with two precious bundles one in each arm. He could still hear the doctors and nurses trying to get him to come back but he kept moving the only one who could help his children was John himself.

Both were starting to heal from their physical injuries but neither boy had said a word, they interacted with the medical staff of the hospital, their uncles and their father, but only when they had to. The only time they made any sound was when someone tried to separate them. The screaming became ear-shattering until the children were allowed back together.

The only adult they allowed to touch them was their father and they shut down completely if any strange men came near them. After the first week a therapist appointed by the CPS announced that they will come out of it in their own time, the best thing for them now is a regular routine with familiar people around them, in a stable environment. The police came and went, after the initial accusations were thrown around and further investigations they ruled the death of Claude Atkins an accidental shooting. They were happy with the findings of the investigations that Atkins a known paedophile, kidnapped the Winchester brothers, and while trying to escape with them rolled the car which caused his gun to fire killing him instantly.

Bobby waited by the impala for the small family unsure of how the boys were going to react to him, some days were better than others.

'I see ya got yer own way.' Bobby grinned when he saw John come towards him carrying Dean and Sammy.

'Yep nothing else they can do for the boys anyway,' John smiled he finally felt his chest start to loosen, 'The only thing is that Sammy's leg is still … they wanted to brace it again, he darn near had a conniption when they brought it out, then Dean started to act out. Soon as it was taken away they both calmed down, I have no idea what that mongrel did to my boys but I'm gonna get em back Bobby.'

'Let's get them home John, best place in the world for em.' Bobby climbed in behind the wheel while John settled in the backseat with his boys.

'We got em back Bobby,' John whispered hugging them tighter, 'we got em back.'

The End for now

This little adventure will come to a close in the sequel Innocence Regained, which will be coming very, very soon.

hugs Shelly


End file.
